Our Last Time Together
by Fuyu Aki
Summary: Akihiko and Minako spend their Christmas Eve together. But they wonderer, if this is the right thing to do now. Because they must decided their fate and their future. "It's okay for being selfish, right now?" "Only for one day? For this special day?" Based from the Christmas Date event. Please RxR


First of all, I want to say, sorry for a long absence.  
And thank you for all of you that liked and reviewed my another story, "**Peaceful But Also Painful In The Same Time**."

Now, I want to write another one-shot. and again, it was about Akihiko and Minako. (I named the FeMC Minako because it suits her)

It's about the Christmas Date on the game. And sorry if it was a bit different, because I want to know what would you do when you know about the world's end? Especially in the Persona World. Would you think that the game was a little bit unfair to give you choice to decide the future while you have a special day ahead you with your dearest one?

So, this is it. Please enjoy! Happy holiday and Happy reading!

Special thanks for TarePanda11 you inspired me, with the Grandpa's Violin. It was such a beautifull song.

**DISCLAIMER : Persona Series belongs to ATLUS, and Grandpa's Violin belongs to C.C COrp err..I mean Yuki Kajiura... hehehe...**

* * *

**Our Last Time Together**

They shouldn't feel this way. There's a time bomb in their life. But, both of them were a human being too. Even they had a weird power called Persona, they wanted to life a proper life too. Minako played her MP3 Player as she laid on her seat. She didn't continue her homework, instead she looked at the calendar, "Ne..Yukari-chan..." she called her brunette friend who sat on the cushion and did her homework. Yukari didn't answer her, so she turned around her seat jumped from her study desk and approached her, "Yukari-chan...~"

Yukari sighed and stopped wrote her homework, "What Minako-chan?" she looked at Minako, "Do you have any problem with your homework?"

Minako then smiled and closed Yukari's notebook, "Let's have some girly night!" then she sat in front of her, "Ne, Yukari-chan do you know what day next Thursday?"

Yukari raised one of her eyebrows, "Hmm..it's a Christmas Eve right?" Minako smiled and nodded, "What's wrong?"

Minako played with her fingers, she turned down her face a little, tried to hide her blushed face, "I wonder if I could go for a date with Senpai that day..."

Yukari surprised with Minako's confession and she didn't know how to react. Yukari knew about Minako's relationship with 'that' Senpai,yeah that person...Akihiko Sanada. Yukari was happy to see them together, they really meant to be together afterall. Minako was a cheerful person, had a bright smile that will make everyone fall in love with her, and a straight-forward person, but now..for her to ask this thing to her, it was surprise.

"Just ask him already Minako, like you always do before..." Yukari tried to give Minako her opinion. But Minako didn't answer, instead she bit her bottom lips. "Err..Minako...chan...?"

"If you said so. It's okay for me to be selfish like this?" her voice sounded crakced, it sounded like she was held her tears, "I...I mean...we will have something to deal with at 31 December and..and I know that, it's gonna be a very important day for us. It's for deciding our future and we must think about it carefully.." tears came out from her red eyes, "but it's okay for me to carve some happy memories even that now we have something to struggle? We are strugling with something that make people sad, worry, afraid, angry...our death..we will decide it...it's only ten days left..."

"What do you mean, Minako-chan?"

"It's my first time to be loved by someone...and, and I afraid that it would be my last time together before we must face the faithful day...I want to spend my time more with him. I want to celebrate the Christmas Eve with him..." she sobbed, "But..then..I think it's a fool for me to do this. Because, the other people were suffering and it 's unfair, the people were suffering while I was receiving and carving a happiness." Then she continued crying.

She was suffering, she carried all of the burden by herself. Yukari thought. She looked at the brunette in front of her whose crying. Yukari sighed, she stood up from her position and sat beside Minako, then she hugged her. "Yu-Yukari-chan?"

"It's okay for you to be selfish at this time..it's okay...you have going through with all matters in front of you. Now, it's your time, your chance, for being selfish...don't worry, If the other hate you, I won't hate you. It's time for you to decide for your own sake, not for the other." Yukari said while caressed Minako's hair. Lost her parents at young age, lived at the orphanage, transferred into a different school, her relatives never come to visit her or what, she was sure that she ever got any present for Christmas...she had been going through all of this matters.

Yukari held Minako's shoulders and looked at her face, "now, just for now, make this Christmas mean so much for you and for him too." Yukari assured her, "I'm sure that, senpai are happy too, to spend this year Christmas with you, Minako!"

Christmas never meant much for Minako. Even she had some relatives, they didn't come to see her. Didn't receive any present, only sat in front of the fireworks with the other children at the orphanage, with a cup of chocolate and sang the Christmas song together. Minako smiled while she wiped her tears, "Yes, I will. Thank you Yukari-chan..."

* * *

Akihiko sat on couch at the lounge, he looked at the clock, it was 10 p.m and he didn't sleepy at all. He gave along sigh. "What's wrong with the long sigh, Akihiko?" a certain red head came from the dinning room with two cups of coffee. "Here" Mitsuru gave one of the cup to Akihiko and he accepted it. She then sat on the couch beside him. "Would you like to tell me your problem Akihiko?" she asked the silverette.

Akihiko sighed again, "Actually, I wonder if I could ask her to go for a date at Christmas Eve..."

Mitsuru bit surprised, "Her?" she then remembered Minako, she was Akihiko's girl. "Oh, Arisato...so, you want to take her for a date? such a gentleman...do you plan to give her something special?"

"It's not that Mitsuru...I just wonder if this is a right time, because in this kind of condition we..." he ruffled his hair, he was really frustated."Why this thing was so complicated than the math.."

Mitsuru's chuckled, it was rare to see Akihiko like this. He always so clumsy, stiff but he was calm. But for him to show his panick side to her, it was rare. "Just do what do you think right. Akihiko. I'm happy for both of you." She said as she drank her coffee.

Akihiko drank his coffee, then he sounded serious, "do what do you think right huh?" he then sighed again, "So Mitsuru, I want to know your opinion, it's right for you to feel happy while the other were feel sad, angry..you know what I mean right?"

31 December. They must face it, the faithful day. That day, Ryouji will come again and ask them about their decision. "Yeah I know, but you know what Akihiko? I think Arisato will gonna be happy to spend her time with you at Christmas Eve instead of doing nothing and thinking about that upcoming day in her whole day."

Akihiko kept quiet. Now, it was Mitsuru's turn to sigh, "Akihiko, do you want to carve something important in your life right?" he nodded, "then do it. You've waited for so long. After your sister and Aragaki's, you have carried all the matters with your own. You never want to think about yourself. But now, it's change Akihiko, you have Arisato now. You deserve it, happiness. Miki and Aragaki would be happy to see you happy."

"Do you think so?" Akihiko asked again.

"Yes, of course! Definitely!"

Akihiko stood up from the couch, "well maybe, I'm thinking too much about the matter. Thank you Mitsuru for your advice and...the coffee too..." he then left Mitsuru alone, headed up to his room.

* * *

For the next days before the Christmas Eve. Both of Akihiko and Minako didn't spend their time together like before. Well, they are busy for preparing the Christmas's decoartion at school. But they met at the dorm and talked about a little thing or go to the Tartarus. Minako threw herself to the bed and she looked at the calendar, "Tomorrow huh?" Tomorrow was the Christmas's Eve and she wondered why Akihikio hadn't asked her to go out with him. That afternoon after the school ended, they accidently met up, and Minako wondered if he wanted to ask her something that time. Because, his face was red and his hands and mouth was trembling. "Well, maybe tomorrow I'll ask him..."

* * *

Lunch time rang and Minako gave a really long sigh. She didn't know how to ask him. She really wanted to ask him to go for a date, but how and when. She didn't want to disturb him and there still something in her mind, about are these is a good idea or not. Suddenly, Yukari tapped her shoulder, "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked Minako.

"Ne, Yukari-chan...I wonder if this is the right thing..." Yukari looked at the cell phone on Minako's hand. So, this is maybe about the Christmas Eve today. If she remembered, last night, Minako wasn't get any chance to talk with Akihiko. Because he had something to talk with Junpei, weird right, but it was normal because Junpei was the only man with same age -maybe- on the team. Amada, he was still in elementary school. Back to Minako, so Akihiko hadn't asked her yet. Yukari felt a little dissapointed but, she couldn't blamed Minako or Akihiko, because she knew really knew the reason they hadn't ask about Christmas Eve.

A certain guy with his cap came approached them with a wide smile showed on his face, "Hey ladies!? Does any one want yakisoba bread?" he showed the Yakisoba bread on his hand.

"Ow, c'mon Stupei, can you read the situation!?" Yukari sounded irritated.

"It's J-U-N-P-E-I not STUPEI! Geez..." said Junpei, and then he looked at the -rare- quiet Minako, "What's wrong Mina-tan?"

Minako kept quiet, so Yukari decided to talk, "It's about her and Akihiko-senpai..."

"Akihiko-senpai, I thought that he will ask Mina-tan for –gasp- !" he shut his mouth. "Sorry, it was secret between me and senpai. Guys kept their words..." and then he left the girls.

"Geez..." said Yukari, she then grabbed Minako's hand, "C'mon let's grab something to eat. Before the canteen closed."

After they ate, they returned to the class. Still held her cell phone. Minako looked little dissapointed, she sat on her desk and waiting for the lunch break ended. Suddenly her cell phone rang and she jumped a little. Took it and then she smiled while she read the name on the monitor. It was him. Akihiko Sanada. He sent her a text message. _Are you free tonight?_ _I'll come get you after school_. He wrote.

Minako smiled and giggled. So he had some plan about this night. She wondered but at the same time she was happy and can't wait for it. So, he tried to be a cute boyfriend huh, came to her class after the school ended, wow he was such a gentleman. No wonder if the fangirls aftered him. She smiled again, and pressed the reply's button. _Yes of course, but are you sure you want to come to my class? _She wrote and sent it.

He didn't answer, maybe the teacher already came in to his class. So she decided to wait for him after school. Yukari who realized the sudden change of Minako's mood was relieved and smiled. So, Akihiko already asked her.

* * *

School ended and Minako was frightened. Her heart was beating faster and her hands wouldn't stop trembling. Ow what should I do? The other haven't go home yet and I don't know what time Aki will pick me up...Minakp gulped tried to calm herself. Suddenly someone slid the class door and for some reason everybody fallen silent while Minako tried to show her best smile to that person. It was him, her star, Akihiko. "L-Let's get going." He said bluntly. He didn't ask that she was ready or not, or asked her about their destination. Minako only smiled, because she know he was nervous and shy. That's why he sounded trembling too. Akihiko then grabbed Minako's wrist hand and walked out from the class.

Minako could heard that the girls was squealing and cooing over because it was rare for Akihiko to come to her class. And they didn't know about their relationship. Maybe half of them knew about it already. Yeah it wasn't secret anymore. But for Minako, it wasn't such a big news that all of the people must know. But, the way they stared to Minako was too intense and Minako tried to act brave.

"So, what are we gonna do now, Aki?" Minako asked him while thay already stepped out from the school. The couple was walking around wandered what place they should go for date. Akihiko was thinking while his hand held Minako's hand gently. Minako blushed and smiled when she looking at her hand covered by his gloved hand. Her hand was really tiny, she wondered why her tiny hand could held a long and heavy naginata.

"How about...Palownia Mall? I heard that every year at Chirstmas they decorated it with a something fancy if I recall...?" he asked with some unsure tone on it.

Minako chuckled, "You sounded like haven't spend any Christmas with go to somewhere place, Aki..."

Akihiko smiled bitterly, "For your information...actually yes I did. I didn't go anywhere at Chistmas, except on my last year at junior high school. The Boxing Team made some party in the club."

"So..sorry, I didn't mean to make a fool of you..." she sounded sad and regretted her words to him.

Akihiko caressed Minako's hand, "Don't worry, I'm not mad. Because you're with me right now." Then Minako smiled again.

* * *

"Since we must past through the strip mall, would you mind if we visit Bunkichi-san and Mitsuko-san first?" Minako asked while they stepped out from the Iwatodai Station. She then took out a little bag with a colourful dots with a pink ribbon tied on it. "Christmas present. I made it." She smiled.

"The old couple, huh?" Akihiko smiled back, "Alright, then...you sure close with them, huh?"

"Yes, I felt like I had a Grandfather and Grandmother. I wonder they will like this.." her eyes still looked at the present. Felt unsure about the present.

Akihiko pinched her head softly, "Of course, they would love it."

Surprised with his sudden act, Minako turned her face to see his calm yet charming smile and smiled back, "Thank you Aki!"

Minako and Akihiko, arrived in front of the book store, it written BOOKWORMS on the store's sign. Mnako slided the door and shouted with a big yet little voice, "Sorry for intruding! Bunkichi-san, Mitsuko-san! Merry Christmas!"

An old man came out from the the other door. He looks like tried to figured out whose is it, he reposition his glassess, "Ouch, who is it? Oh my glassess..." and then looked at the door, "Ahh...Minako-chan...!" he smiled widely. He tried to approached the brunette as fast as he could but he was too old to walk fast.

"Just walk slowly, Bunkichi-san!" Minako warned him as she tried to catch the old man from tripped down. Akihiko helped him too.

Bunkichi looked at the silverette guy, "My..my...who is this young fella' ?"

"Er, I..." Akihiko tried to give a right answer.

"He's my boyfriend, Bunkichi-san. Akihiko Sanada, my upperclassmen that I told you, remember..?" Minako said happily.

Bunkichi lost his words and he tried to figured out the boy in front of him, "So, now you're together, huh? I'm glad to see you happy Minako-chan."

"Thank you."

"Thank you sir, and yes, I'm his boyfriend, Akihiko Sanada. Nice to meet you sir." Akihiko introduced himslef to Bunkichi.

Bunkichi amazed with Akihiko's attitude, "My..my...what a such polite boy aren't you..." then he remembered three of them were stood in front of the main door. "Oh, come on. Let's talk inside. The weather was so cold." He closed the door and pushed the young couple inside. "Mitsuko, looks who's come!?" Bunkichi shouted, called for his wife.

Threeof thme sat on the bench on the dinning room, and saw an old woman was in the kitchen, baked something. "Hai Mitsuko-san!" Minako greeted her.

"Oh, Minako-chan! Nice to see you." Mitsuko smiled and then she turned to see Akihiko. "What a handsome young guy, who is it?"

Akihiko blushed, "A-Akihiko Sanada. Nice to meet you ma'am." He introduced.

"He's Minako-chan's boyfriend." Bunkichi informed.

"Ah, my...what such a perfect couple.." Mitsuko said, and she looked back to Minako, "I'm happy for you, Minako-chan."

"Thanks!" Minako smiled, "What are you making Mitsuko-san? Let me help you." Without any answer from the old woman, Minako helped her. Left Bunkichi and Akihiko.

* * *

Akihiko admired the way Minako helped Mitsuko. It was her habit to help the other and he loved that side of her. Even sometimes he felt mad because she was realy reckless sometimes. But, now he knew why she acted like that. "She's like a daughter for me.." the old man beside him said and Akihiko woke up from his own mind.

"Yes?"

"She is a good girl and she really likes to help the other. She is like a daughter for me and Mitsuko." Buknichi said. "You know, what? Back then she told us about her crush with you. She asked how to approach a guy. You must see the face that she showed to us that time."

Akihiko nodded, "Oh yeah?" he tried to hold his smile.

"Yeah and you must know that she's almost crying because she told us that she made your hand sprained."

Akihiko then remembered when he tried to protect her from the Justice arcana. "Ah yeah..."

"You can see that she tried to show her tough side. But for the truth, she was a crybaby, clumsy, sometimes she acted recklessly and a timid girl too." Bunkichi smiled.

"Yeah, I know that sir..."

"She's lucky to have you, Aki-chan."

_Aki-chan? _He smirked. "Yeah, sir. I promise that I'll protect her with my own life." Akihiko said to Bunkichi, he sounded like a guy who ask the girl father about marriage her daughter. _I'm the luckiest one, actually. She already had everything_.

"My, it sounded like I can entrust her to you, huh?" Bunkichi said while he chuckled, "If you dare to do something that will make her sad. I won't let you.." Bunkichi warned him.

"Aye..aye...sir.." Akihiko smiled again. Oh, gosh, now he knew that why Minako loved to spend her time with this couple.

"Have you bought something for her?"

"Actually, I...-"

"What are both of you talking about?" a soft voice came from the kitchen. Minako and Mitsuko came out from the kitchen and Minako held a tray with a sweets, hot chococolate and hot tea. Mitsuko was beside her.

"Nothing." Akihiko said and smiled.

"Ow, come on. Please don't play any secret." She pleaded.

"It's a guys matter." Akihiko said.

Minako looked irritated but she knew it was only a joke. "My..my...let's stop the lover's quarrels and let's have some tea to keep our body warms. I wonder if the snow will fall this night." Four of them laughed spent their afternoon day together.

* * *

Remembered that they had a plan, Minako and Akihiko excused theyself. Before that, Minako handed the present for Bunkichi and Mitsuko. The old couple were really happy. Then, Bunkichi gave them a pair of engraving made from wood. It carved well. Bunkichi said the pair of pigeon meant that they will be together forever. Both of Minako and Akihiko blushed and then they smiled. Told the old couple that they will treasured it. They bid a farewell to the old couple, said merry christmas and then continued their destination to Paulownia Mall.

"What a nice couple, huh?" Akihiko asked while she saw a happy face on Minako's face. She only nodded happily and tugged on his arm. Akihiko blushed and smiled, with her sudden act. "Hey, look! We arrive." He said.

Minako looked at the place in front of her and her mouth opened. She amazed with the scenery. The Paulownia Mall decorated with a lamp shaped like a Christmas tree and the Christmas decoration on every store. She smiled.

"The Paulownia Mall looks pretty fancy with all this stuff up." Akihiko smiled and looked at all the decorations. Even he was a guy, he admitted that the decoration was really beautifull.

"Doesn't it?" Minako asked and smiled.

Akihiko nodded. "Today's a special day after all. Hey look. There are decorations over there too. Lets go see." She dragged Minako to see the decoration beside the stairs which lead to Mandragora, the karaoke bar. "I wonder why, there's a lot of mistletoe leaves and bells around here. It was a dead end after all..." he said while he rang the bell softly.

Minako remembered it was the way to the Velvet Room. She smiled when she imagined that Igor and Theodore spend their Christmas –maybe- and had some party perhaps. She wanted to take a peek but she was sure that Igor wouldn't happy because she will mocked him. Imagined that Igor yelled at Theodore because he decorated the blue room with a red, green, white decoration, that decoration will made Igor's temper risen up. But, maybe Igor could give her a christmas present. A special Persona's fusion maybe. Or maybe Elizabeth and Margareth came to pay visit? It sounded cool. She giggled.

"What's wrong?" Akihiko asked.

Minako shooked her head, "Nothing." Suddenly a blue card dropped near her foot. Minako kneeled down and took it. She smiled, it was a Christmas Greeting Card from 'them'. She looked at the blue door whose she was the only one can see it and whisperred, 'merry christmas'.

"Hey, want to take a look to the other place?" Akihiko offered. Minako took the card and put in inside her pocket then, she smiled.

"Yeah, come on!"

They spent their day at Paulownia Mall. Took some 'purikura' at Game Panic even Akihiko refused at the first time. Looking at the music at the Power Records. Looking for an accessories at Be Blue V, paid visit to the Police Station to meet with Officer Kurosawa, and in the end, he gave them a newest charm. Last they came to the Shinshoudo Antiques, the store clerk gave Minako the newest charmagain and she teased her about how hot her boyrfriend was. Minako blushed and tried to hide her blushed face.

* * *

After that they stopped near the fountain. "Phew..." Akihiko sighed as he approached the bench. "I've dragged you around enough. Lets have a seat." He said and patted the bench beside her. Minako then nodded and sat beside him. First, it was awkward, because both of them kept silent. Then Akihiko tried to break the silent. "I-..I-...I have a present for you" he serached for something inside his bag and then he handed it to Minako. It was a music box. With a soft cream colour. A beautifull flower shape carved around it. Minako smiled and admired it.

"I've never had to pick out something like this before." Akihiko tried to figure out if she liked it or not. "So..."he tried to say again, but in the end he couldn't. "Ah never mind" Minako laughed, she on the other hand, didn't know what to say. Ot was her first time receiving something, and she loved it. A music boz, she really loved it. But she couldn't said anything to him.

"Thank you." There, she only could said that. She then put the music box on her lap and opened it, the song played and she smiled, "I know this song..."

"You did?" Akihiko asked and she only nodded, then she put the music box beside her and then took her bag, started to take something from it. She then handed to him a package with a red colour and a gold ribbon on it.

"You got me one too?" Akishiko asked and he couldn't hide his happiness.

"Yep, open it Aki!" Minako ordered.

Akihiko opened the present and then he surprised, a white hand-knitted scarf. He smiled, "You made it?" he asked.

"Actually, yes. But Bebe helped me a lot. You, know the transfer student from French. He taught me how to make the scarf. Don't get any wrong Idea, I really want to make it by myself and give it for you. But, it was really difficult." She explained, afraid that he tought that she was cheating –maybe-.

Akihiko chukcled, "I don't know, Miss Perfect would have any weakness.." she then pinched him, but he only laughed and wrapped the scarf around his neck, "Thank you, it was really warm..." He then looked at the Christmas Tree Lamp. "Christmas never meant so much for me. In fact it was more painful than anything...The town might get all lit up. But Santa never visited me.." he said.

Minako could felt the sad and sorrow tone in his voice, she tried to say something but then, he looked at her directly. "He came for miki of course..." he tried to smile, "But this year, he gave me a gift too..." Akihiko's silver eyes looked at Minako's ruby eyes dierctly. Both of them then smiled.

"Hey, Aki...I wonderer, if this is okay for us to be selfish?" Minako suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I never thought that I'll spend this year Christmas year with you, meanwhile we must decide our future in the end of this month. We're trying to get some happiness, while the other are suffering..it's unfair, don't you...?"

_So she thought a same thing with me. No wonder why she looked a little bit down before._ "Actually, I think a same thing with you, but when I asked Mitsuru, she told me to spend my –perhaps- last time together with you, before that day." Akihiko sighed, "I asked Junpei's opinion too..."

"JUNPEI!?"

"Don't ask me, why I must ask this kind of thing to him. Because I, by myself didn't know too, maybe it was the stupidest thing that I ever done." Akihiko tried to hide his regret about asking Junpei.

_That's why Junpei seemed had something secret_. Minako thought and then she laughed. "And then?"

"He told me that I'm the worst person If I didn't ask you for the Christmas Date. He said that he hoped that he could spend his time with Chidori together like us."

_Chidori, so Junpei spend his Christmas at the hospital, huh?_ Minako thought and then she took the Music Box put it on her lap and smiled, "Thank you...for everything."

* * *

Akihiko looked at his wtach, he sighed, it's almost 10 p.m and they had disobeyed the night time, since when the dorm had night time actually, he didn't know. But he knew that it was dangerous for them to saty so long. "It's already pretty late." He told Minako, when he saw the Music Box on her lap, he pointed at it, "about the present I gave to you, you can open it and put stuff inside."

Minako looked at the music box and she opened it, the music played and she saw a lot of partition inside it. "The saleswoman said it's for storing jewelry." He sniffed. Minako closed the box. "I think I'll give you something new to put in it every year." He added while he turned his face to another side so he could hid his red face. But when he turned again, he looked at Minako's face. Unbelieved face was showed, her mouth opened a little and her eyes showed that she was surprised. "D-don't make that face to me!" He said and Minako laughed.

"I cant' wait for next year..." she said while she opened the music box again. She knew the song, it was Grandpa's Violin. She knew it because she played this song while she still stayed at the orphanage. She then turned to Akihiko, " Can I move closer?" She asked while she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What ? are you cold?" he surprised and tried to hold his balance. Then he felt something cold, her ears..she didn't wear any ear muffs. "Your ears are like ice.." he said. "Let's go back now and we'll have some hot chocolate.." he said. "We didn't want you to catch some cold, right? Or you wantto come to my room?" he invited her.

* * *

Both of them arrived at the dorm, and went straight to Akihiko's room, then threw their bag on Akihiko's bed. Nobody else in the dorm, they then remembered, Mitsuru went home, Junpei at the hospital, Yukari maybe went to somewhere place brought Fuuka, Ken, Aigis and Koromaru with her. "I'll make some hot chocolate," he said. Akihiko walked to the kitchen while Minako went to her bedroom, searched for something from her closets.

Minako then brought a violin case with her. Akihiko surprised when he saw her brought it. "Never knew that you could play the violin." He said as he entered the room, put the cups and sat down at the bed. "So, what are you gonna do?" he asked.

Minako took out the violin and tried to play it, seemed that she was testing the sound. She then smiled. Then she turned around to Akihiko and bowed then raised up and played the violin. Akihiko knew this song, it was the same song with the song from the music box. He listened to it, deepened on it, he loved it, not only the song, but the way she played it. It was like she was one with the song, not only become the part of the song, but the song became her part instead. She was such a talented girl. The song done and Akihiko claped his hands, "it was really good.." he said.

"Really ?" she sounded unbelieved, "It had been three years, since I played this violin. I wonder if I still can play it properly." She said.

"You're really talented." Akihiko praised her. "Come'on drink this.." he handed her a cup of hot chocolate. "How is it?"

She drank it then she smiled, "It's good and sweet too. Thanks Aki." Akihiko saw a chocolate on her upper lips. He then chuckled and moved closer to her.

Minako then surprised when Akihiko's hand reached her mouth and wiped something from her lips, "you're such a child.." he said as he licked the chocolate. Minako knew that her face are gotten red from now. She put her cup beside her then pinched him, "You meanny...I'm not a little child!"

Akihiko tried to avoid but he couldn't held his laugh because of her act, "Hey, hey stop it.." he pleaded.

Minako then put her hands on her waist, "No, until you said that I'm a woman." She ordered him.

Akihiko put his cup on the desk and smiled, "What? You're younger than me right?" he teased her.

Minako then started to punch him again and he only laughed, suddenly she tripped and both of them fell to the bed. Looked at each other faces, both of them then laughed. Laughed at the stupidity that they had made. It was good to have a funny memories like this. Minako then tugged on his shirt, "Ne, Aki.."

"Mm?"

"Merry Christmas and..." she then buried her face on his chest, "I love you..."

Akihiko smiled and then he embraced her, kissed the top of her head, "Merry Christmas and I love you too..."

* * *

There! It's done!

Please leave your **review**, I would love to read it!

Happy Holiday!

Regards,

Fuyu Aki

**When I'll be able to write about another pairing!? (Minato x Yukari)**


End file.
